1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to RFID readers, and more particularly to controlling RFID readers in a dense RFID reader environment.
2. Background Art
Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is a well known technology that includes RFID tags (also called transponders) and RFID readers (also called interrogators). An RFID tag may be attached to or incorporated in a product, person or other object for identification purposes. Data stored in RFID tags may be wirelessly accessed and read by RFID readers. Specifically, an RFID reader accesses or reads a tag by emitting an electromagnetic (EM) interrogation signal. The RFID tag responds by transmitting an EM signal containing its data.
Some applications require the placement of multiple RFID readers in a limited space. Such applications include, but are not limited to, inventory tracking systems and personnel tracking systems. Such dense reader environments are problematic, however, as EM interference may result if multiple RFID readers attempt to read at the same time.
Therefore, what is needed are systems, methods and computer program products for controlling RFID readers in a dense RFID reader environment such that reader interference is reduced.